


wizard-born

by Esmenet



Series: The Davis Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta, Poetry, work within a work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey Davis, as a half-blood, writes a lot of political poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wizard-born

Latin leaves me like an ex-boyfriend;  
'You're crazy,' he says. 'Don't come back—we're quits, you and I.'

(we were never going to work out)

  
Badly-conjugated words flop to the ground behind me,  
Awkward animals stolen from another time and place.  
(good-bye, old friends. you have always been there for me.)

  
I'm sorry, everyone. You can't come with me.

  
I cast aside the stick in my hand, and finally

  
finally

  
finally

  
all that is left is magic.


End file.
